As a driving device for driving a voltage-controlled semiconductor switch, a drive circuit for driving a semiconductor switch configuring each of an upper arm portion and a lower arm portion connected in series has been known. The semiconductor switch is, for example, an IGBT. Each of the upper arm portion and the lower arm portion is configured by one semiconductor switch.